


I love you

by b074



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Hosie, Love, Pain, Poetry, i love you by alex and sierra, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: A Hope and Josie's POV of their relationship through the lyrics of "I love you" by Alex & Sierra





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I'm trying something new here. I was listening to "I love you" by Alex & Sierra today and came up with this poetry style idea. I've never done anything like this before but I've seen other writers do something similar where they've dedicated one shots or chapters of stories to a song so I thought I'd try it out. I basically broke down the verses of the song and wrote a Hope or Josie's version of the verses portraying their relationship. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**Hope to Josie**

 

_I fell in love with a beautiful girl_

_She still takes my breath away_

_I fell in love in the morning sun_

_While the hours slipped away_

 

It was the moment I saw you across the room and my breath hitched. That’s when I knew I was in love with you.

Something about your chocolate brown eyes and matching wavy locks drew me in getting a firmer grip on me as the days passed.

Days I would wake up with you in my arms, knowing I could spend the rest of eternity like this.

That’s when I knew I was in love.

 

_Sometimes when I hear your name_

_A smile creeps on my face_

_And for reason I can't explain_

_It's never out of place_

 

Sometimes in the middle of conversations, I can’t help but smile at the mention of your name.

I’d prefer it if it was coming from my lips but no matter what there’s this magical melody within each syllable that makes up your name.

Sometimes my smiles may appear a bit crooked or even a little broken but always it feels so right.

 

_'Cause I love you_

_More than you think I do_

_And I love you_

_Now you don't want me to_

_'Cause I love you_

_More than you think I do_

_And I love you_

_Now you don't want me to_

 

But you’re gone now and I can’t tell you anymore. I can’t tell you how much I love you. I can’t tell you how much I miss the days I was woken up to your lips against mine.

I never meant to hurt you. Never meant to drive you away but it’s too late now.

I just wish I could tell you that I love you one last time. Just to see that dorky smile cross your face one last time.

 

_You ran your finger down my back_

_And you spelled out your name_

_While we laid down on the soft warm ground_

_For a week and thirteen days_

 

Nights where you would watch me sleep after reckless choices, my body bare and exposed, you would run your fingers down my back. Each movement soft and gentle careful not to stir me awake.

Almost as if you were marking me, you would sign your name upon my back whether anyone could see or not.

 

_And I know that it's all so wrong_

_And you heard all this before_

_I didn't call back and I wasn't there_

_I won't trouble you no more_

 

I remember the tears running down your face begging me to stay.

So many things I wish I could change but it’s all too late now.

In the fear of losing you in the future, I lost you then. In the fear of the what ifs I gave up what I already had.

The drunken nights I called you only to be left on voicemail I know all I can say now is “I’m sorry”.

 

_'Cause I love you_

_More than you think I do_

_And I love you_

_Now you don't want me to_

_'Cause I love you_

_More than you think I do_

_And I love you_

_Now you don't want me to_

 

It’s too late now but I’ve finally figured it out. I love you more than I could possibly love anything or anyone. I love you so much that it comes easier than breathing to me.

The last memory you have of me is of me walking away and you probably thought it was because I didn’t love you anymore when in reality it was because I didn’t know how to love you right.

I wish I could turn back time and tell you how much I love you.

 

_Every time I try to fight it_

_Everything just turns out alone_

_Maybe if I got my timing right_

_I wouldn't end up alone_

 

So many people in my life have died. So many people have betrayed me and have left me. Because of that, I feared abandonment yet I did the one thing I feared the most.

I tried so hard to see past my fear. I thought with you in my arms I had nothing to be scared of but the whispers in the back of my head got the best of me.

Maybe if I tried harder we wouldn’t be here. Maybe if I wasn’t so scared you’d be here rather than in someone else’s arms.

 

**Josie to Hope**

 

_I fell in love with a beautiful girl_

_And she still takes my breath away_

_When you left, it was the end of my world_

_'Cause I'm never proud to say_

 

To this day I can’t quite understand why you left. You told me you were afraid of losing me when I was standing there right in front of you.

Now there’s someone new who’s taken your place but if I’m being honest, I don’t think anyone could truly replace you.

I wish I didn’t have to admit this but you were my world and watching you walk away, might as well have burnt the world down.

 

_That I love you_

_More than you think I do_

_And I love you_

_Now you don't want me to_

_'Cause I love you_

_More than you think I do_

_And I love you_

_Now you don't want me to_

 

I could never tell you now but I still love you. I should know better, I should hate you but my heart can’t help but continue to beat for you.

There are nights where I stir awake in her arms and wish they were yours. Days where I wish it were your ocean blue eyes I was staring into.

I don’t know what I did to make you leave but for some reason I still love you.

 

_'Cause I love you_

_And I love you_

_'Cause I love you_

_And I love you_

_Now you don't want me to_

 

I’m going to always love you but now you’ll never know. I’ll always love you and I won’t be able to tell you ever again.

I wish you knew that you’ll always be the girl with the ocean blue eyes in my dreams.

The only girl I want to wake up to in the arms of in the morning sun.

The only girl I’ll ever truly love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Maybe if this gets some likes I'll do it again with another song or if you guys have any suggestions or requests let me know and I'll try it out! Doesn't have to be just Hosie but preferably a ship I know!
> 
> \- B


End file.
